When You're the Outcast
by Divine Guardian
Summary: A young girl that lives in an orphanage has a past that could make her an enemy with Yugi.
1. Default Chapter

D.G.: Hello all, this is my first Yugioh fic, so I hope you all like it. Please be gentle on reviews. If there must be a flame, please use constructive criticism, thank you. This is just a prologue. Enjoy! ~*~*~*~*~*~*~ When you're all alone, you are the outcast.  
  
You feel alone, because you are alone.  
  
The truth snags your heart to know.  
  
You are alone.  
  
When people smile at you and say:  
  
'If you smile at the world, it will surely smile back.'  
  
I smiled, smiled, and smiled, but I didn't get anything back.  
  
When they left me, I knew:  
  
I was alone.  
  
It griped my heart like a stone hand.  
  
I became an outcast.  
  
Even my keeper looks at me with scorn.  
  
I don't have someone to hold my hands and lead me.  
  
All because I am alone.  
  
When you say your life is misery, look at the outcasts.  
  
Are you really like me, or them?  
  
Look, and look hard, because it's time you all realize something.  
  
When you're alone,  
  
You are the outcast.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ D.G.: I hope that was an okay prologue. In the next chapter, you'll find out who is alone, who is the outcast. I think you'll know who left whom in the first chapter. Thanks for reading. Remember, please try to be kind in your reviews. Also DO NOT use inappropriate language because younger kids might be reading the reviews. Thanks again. 


	2. Lost in Darkness

D.G.: Hello again. This is chapter one. I hope this will become a very intriguing chapter. Please review. If there needs to be a flame, please try to use constructive criticism. Thank-you.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"You are worthless!" The woman's sharp voice pierced the air. A teenage girl sat kneeled down, her hair pooling around her. A single tear slowly fought its way down her cheek. "I pay a large price for a piece of scum like you!" Ms. Leftwitch shrieked. The young girl kept her head down. "This is why I don't let you become educated, you're not worth the effort! If I spent any money for you, it would be less than one yen!" When the girl didn't reply or even whimper, she slapped her across the face. "Get up!" The girl was knocked to the floor. She slowly staggered up. "And yet, I keep you here with me. Why? You aren't worth effort, encouragement, or worth giving shelter to. Do you know why I keep you?" The girl shook her head. "I keep you, you brat for the work you do when I order you! Now go!" Hanako slowly turned around and walked towards the medium-sized closet. Turning the light on, she collapsed in the heap of towels and blankets. Tears fell freely down her cheeks. It always happened. She heard Ms. Leftwitch storm by her door. 'Mom? Dad? Please, come back for me.' Hanako cried desperately in her mind. 'Why did you leave me? I feel so cold and alone. I'm shunned by the people who took me in.' Hanako wiped away a single tear. 'I feel like.I'm an outcast.'  
  
~*~*~*~Hanako's P.O.V.~*~*~*~  
  
Left alone in the cold.  
  
Reaching out in darkness.  
  
Only when it's hopeless. What am I missing? I lived a cruel, cold life. Surely, I do not expect to find luxury? The black, deep truth I want. Let me find it! A tear. A slow trickling tear. Why am I looking, when I know what's already there? No hope is left for me. Anymore.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
D.G.: Hey all! How was this chapter? I hope it was good. This isn't exactly meant for people above 14 to enjoy much, but I think that's okay. If you have any suggestions, please e-mail them to me. But they must be ideas, not something like: "Just stop writing to make the world better." Thanks. Have a good life! ( 


	3. Hope

D.G.: Hey, what's up guys? Okay, I realized I didn't have a disclaimer, so here it is: I don't own Yugioh or any anime or character except for Hanako and Ms. Leftwitch. I wish I did own Yugioh.My plot is my own.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Hanako woke up the next morning feeling stiff. She sighed and reached up to her cheek. As usual, a blue-green mark had crept up on her cheek. Her closet door suddenly burst open. It was Ms. Leftwitch.  
  
"Hmph. Turns out that Domino City's law is that all teenagers 14 and up, must be educated. Get out of there, your school uniform is down stairs." With that, Ms. Leftwitch slammed the door shut. Hanako stared in disbelief. Me, go to school? This is nuts. This is insane. No, Hanako's mind argued. It's beyond insane, this completely psychotic. Never the less, Hanako brushed her teeth, washed her face, and brushed her long, silvery hair. She decided to pull it up in a high ponytail and wrapped it with a black hair tie. She then shuffled down the stairs.  
  
On the sofa, a neatly pressed Domino High uniform was lain out. Hanako grabbed the blouse, skirt and socks. She ran to the bathroom and changed from her tank top and loose khaki pants. She buttoned the white blouse on and zippered up the blue skirt. Pulling on the white, socks, she hopped on one foot. Finally finishing this feat, she headed downstairs. She pulled on the pink jacket and tied on the mini, blue bow. Just then, a crisp scent of toast filled the air. She scrambled to the main table and her golden-blue eyes met many little children in line for a half of toast. A little girl came up to Hanako and tugged her hand. Looking down, the little girl looked up shyly.  
  
"This is for you." She said in a small voice. She handed her a plate with light brown toast. "Thank you." Hanako smiled. "What's your name?" She asked.  
  
"Don't have one." The little girl answered quietly. Hanako was shocked. Then came up with a resolution.  
  
"Want me to give you one?" She asked. The little girl looked up and beamed.  
  
"That would be wonderful!" She smiled giddily. She tucked her thin golden hair behind her ears.  
  
"Amaya?" Hanako asked after a while. The girl smiled brightly and her dark blue eyes gleamed.  
  
"My name?" She asked to make sure it wasn't a dream. Hanako nodded yes.  
  
"Do you like it?" She asked. Amaya nodded. Hanako smiled at the small girl.  
  
"I goes and tells everybody!" She rejoiced. Hanako laughed at Amaya as she went telling all her orphan friends. Hanako made her way to the table and sat down and munched on her toast. The coarse texture tickled her palate. As soon as she was finished, she grabbed a backpack with Ms. Leftwitch's unmistakable handwriting. She soon left the orphanage.  
  
"I'm.free." She whispered to herself. The total realization blew her away. "I'm free." She repeated more boldly. The truth, she realized, felt relieving. She smiled brightly and ran for the school. The wind felt wonderful after being cooped up in the two floor orphanage.  
  
Nearing the corner, she noted a gaming shop. The sign read: The Turtle Game Shop. She took the mental note and dashed head on. She then neared a street crossing. Had she looked both ways, she would've realized that a car was coming. When it was within her distance of sight, she screamed. It skidded to a halt in front of her.  
  
"AHHHHHHHHHH!" She stopped screaming, and panted, "Gomen!" She bowed and caught a glimpse of a brown haired, down-to-earth youth. She turned and cautiously made it to the other side of the street.  
  
"Focus, Hana." She whispered to herself. She slowed down to a walking pace and pushed her short loose baby hair out from her face. She casually walked down the street and to the front of the school. She let out a sigh of relief and made her way to the front doors. *Principal's Office*  
  
"Miss Nakahara.Good morning." The principal greeted.  
  
"Good morning," Hana answered. She looked around the room and noticed each wall had some sort of school safety motto posted up.  
  
"This is your schedule. I have informed the teachers that you have just transferred so they will excuse a little bit of tardiness. However, I leave it to you not to abuse your time and be late to class on purpose."  
  
"Yessir." Came her curt reply.  
  
"I understand you live at an orphanage."  
  
"That's right."  
  
"So all of your papers will be brought in by."  
  
"Ms. Leftwitch."  
  
"She's the orphanage owner?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"You haven't gone to school because of the budget?"  
  
"Correct."  
  
"Do you have any education?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Do you think you can handle this year's curriculum?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"If you find anything difficult or too easy, just let the teacher know."  
  
"Yes sir."  
  
"Then here is your schedule." he handed her a sheet of paper. "Off you go!"  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
"First class.Ms. Tokita, Math." Hana muttered. She made her way through the crowd of people packed in the hall. "Room A1." Hana easily found her way to Ms. Tokita's classroom. As soon as she entered, a young woman with blonde hair in a tight knot on top of her head walked up to her.  
  
"Ms. Nakahara?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Would you mind waiting at the door so I can introduce you properly?"  
  
"Sure," Hana answered obediently. She silently stood aside by the door and looked away from prying glances. Slowly, she noticed, the classroom began to fill up and soon everyone was present.  
  
"Class, settle down," Ms. Tokita commanded. "Today, we have a new student who just enrolled." She beckoned Hana to the front of the room. "This is Hanako Nakahara." Hana bowed to the staring class.  
  
"I hope you will all be kind to Hanako and give her a helping hand. Please take your seat on the left in the fourth row."  
  
Hanako felt the directions were unnecessary. There was only one vacant seat. Many took in a sharp intake of breath. She was going to be sitting next to Seto Kaiba.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
D.G: What did you all think? Please give me feed back. Constructive criticism is welcomed. Flames are not. ( Suggestions are always loved! 


End file.
